


A Better Way

by lyric_1224



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Summary: 双性转，霍格沃茨校园背景，设定相差三岁





	A Better Way

纽特低着头，无心应对来自画中人的招呼。夜晚的楼道里已经没有其他人了，这很好，意味着她可以安安静静回到宿舍，把自己收拾干净，假装这一天什么都没有发生过。但很快她就看到了自己的房间里还亮着一点光，有人还没有睡，但不是她的室友——纽特小小地叹了一口气，按捺下想逃跑的心情。她今天已经选过这个选项了，再来一次也许不是最好的选择。

忒修斯正躺在她的小床上，一边翻阅着新借阅的书一边等她，灯火显然被施过魔法了，即使开着窗户也没有一丝晃动。纽特在门口又踌躇了一会儿，顺便悄悄打量着她的姐姐——她应该刚刚冲完澡不久，光线下的肌肤泛着大理石一般的光泽，忒休斯把湿掉的头发垂在肩膀上，任由它慢慢把白色的睡袍沁成透明。她又翻过一页，但没看两行就把书合拢起来，放在了小腹上。纽特没注意她什么时候抽出了魔杖，整个房间都亮了起来。

“不进来吗？弗莱教授忧心你可能碰到了麻烦，但他不知道是什么。我们整个晚上都在找你。”忒修斯看向门口，显然等不了她的妹妹了。她有点惊讶于今天纽特突然在课堂上逃跑，顺带还有对自己妹妹过于出色的躲藏能力的怨气。她带着弗莱教授找遍了她所知道的每个藏匿地点，中年教授对着塔里的被养得不错的神奇生物们啧啧称奇，并跟忒修斯约定他不会把这个发现上报，如果有繁育上的问题还可以去找他。忒修斯难得窘迫地向教授同时道歉与道谢，并答应等纽特回来了会请猫头鹰给他捎个口信。

她打定主意今晚一定要找出最近妹妹反常的原因，不然绝不放她去睡觉。但有个小意外打断了她。纽特顶着一头长短不齐的乱发从阴影里走出来，和忒修斯惊讶的眼神对上了。纽特的身体紧紧绷着，她受不了这个，她不想被忒修斯看到。赫奇帕奇的小魔法师一阵风似得跑近，然后忒修斯的胸口一重——纽特很少会这样主动亲近她。她的妹妹扑到自己身上，那本书被挤到了地上，发出沉重的声音。

"是谁这么做？告诉我。"惊讶很快转变成怒气，忒休斯抚开她肩膀上头发的碎屑，她很喜欢妹妹红色带着卷的长发。昨天早上她才在宿舍楼里抓住纽特，帮她的发尾束上丝带。现在们一齐消失了，断口参差不齐，像是有个情绪激动的人胡乱割断的。

“你……”忒休斯住了口，她了解纽特，知道她碰上了一些难以自己悄悄化解的麻烦。她的妹妹通常的做法是花点时间陪伴她那些奇奇怪怪的动物。这个做法适合大部分时候，不过偶尔也有失灵的情况——她是对的， 纽特本来也没打算对任何人提起，她找了一个没有人的角落躲了一个晚上，但是小女孩比她自己想象的纤弱一些。

纽特默不作声地趴着，把头枕在姐姐柔软的胸脯上。她感觉忒休斯温热的手掌放在她的后颈上，用了比平时大的力道。忒休斯的发丝偶尔会拂过她的额头，凉凉的，带着水汽。她突然非常伤心，吸了吸鼻子正努力忍着让眼泪不要滴落下来。

她成功了，除了声音还带着一点哽咽。"是我自己剪的，上面沾到了很黏的药剂。"

"可是实验课你总是把头发都束起来。"忒休斯轻抚着妹妹，尽量让自己的语气温和一点。她对于纽特总是特别有耐心，直到她小声开口。

"是艾瑞克，因为我的头发垂在他的课桌上，他故意把汤剂弄在了上面，还说只是个意外。"

她没有说的是艾瑞克和他的讨厌同伴们这么做已经有一段时间了，她不知为何成了那个被选中的人，精神上的“祭品”。他们编排她一下课就离开是因为要去和其他学院的男生幽会。隔天又会当着所有人的面问她为什么装扮成女生的样子，因为"你的身材跟球场挡板一样贫瘠"。更别提被翻乱的储物柜，和实验课上被撕掉标签的药剂瓶。

也许是因为她太不合群了，即使同情的目光落在她身上，但从来没有人当面帮她出头。艾瑞克好像从此尝到了甜头，时不时就会从她身上找到一点可以挖苦的地方。纽特尽量一下课就躲到阁楼里去陪她的小动物们，她不会说话的朋友们都在阁楼里窝着，这会让她很快忘记那些不愉快。

她对青春期男生的无聊想法由衷讨厌。洗澡的时候她低头打量着自己毫无动静的前胸，对着小小的，苍白的乳头叹气。说实话她其实没那么在意这个，虽然她也觉得姐姐曲线优美的身材更好看，不过忒休斯抱怨过丰满的乳房对她带来的困扰，她通常会把束胸缠得很紧，防止跑动和上下楼梯带来的疼痛。她心中对此有一点小小的同情。

有人会取笑忒休斯吗？纽特猜想不会。忒休斯在这方面非常有天赋，纽特不止一次对姐姐的掌控能力感到惊讶，并怀疑没有忒休斯完成不了的事情，比如她能兼顾魁地奇和学业，可以跟任何人处理好关系，那些想强行挑起事端的人往往是最后的失败者。纽特则不行，虽然她古怪的爱好让她基本游离在社交之外，但依然会有男生对这个有着可爱雀斑的女孩好奇。她在面对陌生人时通常感到很难堪，但不是因为恶意调侃本身，而是这样会把其他人的注意力都吸引过来，她讨厌这个。

但麻烦自会找上门来，比如今天早上的魔药课，她刚翻开书不久，那两个讨厌鬼就大大咧咧在她身后的位子坐下了。

"我怎么听说纽特是赫奇帕奇级长的妹妹？"艾瑞克的同伴，一个叫德伯的男生用讨人厌的腔调说，他们明明知道前排的纽特听得见。

"哇哦，我第一次知道。"艾瑞克用力扯了扯纽特的衣领，纽特小幅度地抗争着，怕正在上课的教授发现。"可是我听说那个级长很漂亮，怎么会是纽特的姐姐？不会是假的吧。喂，你知道是谁在传这种谣言吗？"

忒休斯本来就是，她的姐姐是那种很抢眼的漂亮姑娘，她们确实不像。但有什么阻止了她回答男孩们。她想，我无论说什么都会被继续嘲笑的。小女孩微妙地不希望姐姐的名字出现在他们嘴里，最好不要跟她产生联系。

纽特从艾瑞克手里抢回了自己的衣领，她通红的脸蛋引起了教授的注意，头发稀少的中年教授特地走过来敲了敲男生们的桌子，提醒小魔法师们遵守课堂纪律。男生们收敛了一会儿，纽特以为自己安全了，直到他们在实验课上毁了她的长发。

但这些她都不想告诉忒休斯，出于某些她想不明白的原因。纽特闷闷不乐地说，"他们一直缠着我不放，可我没有对他们做过什么。"

"因为你确实没有做错什么。"

"我不知道……为什么是我。"

"我的小鸟儿。"忒休斯叹了一口气，异常温柔地把她耳边的头发拨到耳后去——她的的手指是粉色的，很柔软。"不是你也会是别人——别去猜那些讨厌鬼的心思。过来，我想我可以补救一下。"

忒休斯拥着她来到梳妆台前，纽特垂着眼睛看着她带来的那些瓶瓶罐罐，从大到小的刷子排列在笔筒里，尖端还沾着一点粉末。忒修斯偶尔会住在她的宿舍，为此她还准备了另外一套的用品。纽特很怀疑她姐姐在这张梳妆台前坐的时间比她还要久。现在那一小片区域散发着百合的清甜，还有一点淡淡的咖啡香味——那是忒休斯最喜欢用的香水，以及她在深夜还能继续阅读书籍的原因。

纽特看到忒休斯的手伸向一把银制的剪刀，她闭起了眼睛，碎发一点点掉在她裸露在外的手臂上，有点痒痒的——感觉自己像忒休斯养的一颗小树，正在被一点点修剪回圆润的状态。她颤了一下睫毛，剪刀的声音停下了，忒休斯吹开掉在她睫毛上的碎发，叹了口气。

"对不起，纽蒂，我竟然没有发现。"小名代表她让姐姐难过了，并非她的本意，但是她不讨厌这种感觉。"我最近太忙了，你是因为这个不来找我的吗？"

因为我不想打扰你和男朋友。她带着一点赌气的成分这样想，前段时间经常出现在忒休斯身边，那个高大的金发男生，他们看起来很般配。纽特远远看到他们就会绕路躲开，但有次她还是在跑去阁楼的路上撞上了他们亲近的场面，那个男生在低声说着什么，然后低下头亲吻了忒休斯的脸颊。纽特不知道怎么描述那一瞬间的感受，她下意识选择了她最熟悉的解决方法。

现在看起来她的姐姐还没什么表示，但她坚信忒休斯会因为这个疏远她，毕竟她要花更多的时间去陪伴那个男生。纽特咬起嘴唇，暗自对这样想的自己感到羞耻。

"好了。"

纽特挣扎了一会儿才睁开眼，忒休斯的技术不坏，她的新发型看起来意外地很合适，她的姐姐很满意自己的手艺，正带着期待的表情等待纽特的意见。这种感觉不陌生——忒休斯以前就很喜欢打扮她。纽特跪直了身体看着镜子里的自己，但她只看到一个瘦小的雀斑女孩。只有忒休斯会很温柔地看她，然后把她的手握在掌心。

魔法把碎发都卷进纸篓。忒休斯眯起了眼睛，没有让沉重显示在脸上，在她忙于实验的时候，发生了她未觉察也无从掌控的事情。表面上的东西很容易修复，但她更需要知道发生了什么。她决定用最直截了当的方式。

"纽特，你还相信我吗，我想……我可以帮你分担一些。"

 

艾瑞克被一些小事耽搁了出发时间，“小事”是指他多花了一点时间准备了一大杯酸杏汁，导致他不得不加快脚步往魁地奇训练场赶。他诅咒着天气，课后作业和一切能想到的东西。黄澄澄的果汁时不时分走他的注意力，引诱他先喝一点来缓解口渴。艾瑞克丝毫没注意到地上发着光的魔法阵，等他发现不对劲已经晚了，他的两只脚已经抬不起来了，整个人还在不受控制地往中心下陷。他惊叫起来，双手胡乱抓着一切能握住的东西，平时坚硬的地面此时软的像块蛋糕。他连一秒都没有维持到，就完全掉了进去。

幸好传送阵的目的地还不是那么的恐怖。艾瑞克第一时间感觉到了自己还在霍格沃兹。他灰头土脸地被土堆吐到了地面上，杯子受不了传送的压力，炸裂开来，橙黄色的果汁正黏糊糊地从他的裤子上往下淌。艾瑞克的脸涨的通红，手脚并用地跳起来四下张望，“谁？！谁干的，是你？”

那边是一个戴着兜帽的赫奇帕奇，她正靠在一颗树龄悠久的古木上。艾瑞克心虚地发现他们已经身处禁林的边缘，他没跟任何人结过仇，真的只是个意外？对方也发现了他，朝他走了过来。艾瑞克把脏话和胆怯一齐憋回去，努力挺起胸——面前是一个非常高挑的女生，阴影边缘露出的下颌线条很俊秀，不过她身上的百合香气抓走了他大部分的注意力。下一秒她掀开了头上的帽子，栗色的长卷发，鼻翼两旁的雀斑有点眼熟。艾瑞克发誓他看到过她很多次，但那个名字就是不肯被他乖乖念出来。那双海蓝色的眼睛正不客气地打量着他。她的神情也很古怪，艾瑞克发誓那是带着鄙夷的厌烦眼神。

"艾瑞克·弗尔？"

艾瑞克回过神来，他努力缩起肚子，感觉大大小小的土块正在从他身上滑落，"你是怎么？……马上道歉，再赔偿我的衣服，我就不告发你。就算80个银西可，别想耍赖。"

"80个？我看起来像是个容易被勒索的对象？"女生挑起眉，她看起来很不耐烦。明明是她先挑起的事端，艾瑞克总觉得对方有种理直气壮的底气，这让他惊讶又反感。

"那，那你需要替我洗干净。"

"我会的。"对方站在原地没动，只是朝他抬了抬下巴，如果她不是单独一人，艾瑞克会以为对方在朝他挑衅。危机感让他想尽快离开，他向四周张望着，愕然发现出路只有背后的禁林了。他悄悄向后退去，"我现在要走了！……我的朋友们在等我回去。"他的手已经摸上了魔杖，不巧的是对方的动作比他更快，他的咒语刚念到一半，一个缴械咒打飞了他的魔杖，那根可怜的魔杖一路飞到对方的脚下，忒休斯冷哼一声，用力踩断了它。艾瑞克瞪圆了眼睛，还不等他叫出声，忒休斯挥舞着魔杖把他拖过来，动作非常不温柔。

艾瑞克恍惚中觉得自己变成了一个陀螺，随着她的动作在空中一路翻转，等他的午饭都快要吐出来时，对方才大发慈悲地停了下来。

"你看，我刚好有些事情要找你，麻烦你再呆一会儿。"

男孩一个字也说不出，他无力地哼了两下。艾瑞克天旋地转之间觉察到对方走近了，他挣扎了两下，仍然挣脱不开这个咒语。

赫奇帕奇挥了一下魔杖，艾瑞克更加绝望地发现他身上所有的纽扣都开了，他在空中扑腾着，死死夹住大腿。"只是方便我带回去清洗，别介意，弗尔先生。"她真的是赫奇帕奇吗？那嘴角的邪恶是怎么回事？“这身衣服我等会儿再取走。有个我们都认识的人稍后就来了，我们需要谈谈。”

美杜莎的微笑也不过如此了。艾瑞克绝望地设想着来的人会是谁？他上周骂过的那个格兰芬多找球手？难道他女朋友听见了？更小的土块从衣服缝隙里被抖落出来，艾瑞克忙着喷鼻息防止尘土灌进鼻孔里，没有答话。但对方自顾自接着讲，"我听说最近你对同学做了一些不好的事情，你能记起来吗？不能？。"

"没，我没有……"

"别忘得这么快。你和朋友们难道都被施了遗忘咒吗。"忒休斯往他背后瞄了一眼，露出一个似笑非笑的表情。“弗尔先生，整理下你的着装，这可不符合和女士见面的礼仪。”

他努力地从晃动地视线中辨认出来人——是纽特。和他同班的那个没朋友的红毛丫头。

纽特也看见了，赫奇帕奇的优秀级长，她的姐姐忒休斯正在蹂躏她的同学，她惊呼一声，冲过去抱住了她姐姐的手臂。"忒休斯，别这样！"纽特看着她同学一脸惨白的虚弱模样，着急地仰起脸，可怜兮兮地看着她的姐姐。

“那你想我怎么做？这里是禁林，发生什么都不奇怪。”忒修斯俯下身凑到妹妹耳边，语调中带着嘲讽，纽特瞬间苍白了脸。好吧，她的妹妹还是太心软了。忒休斯抱起双臂，目光扫过艾瑞克。男孩瑟瑟发抖，崩溃地对上忒休斯的眼神。

"救救我……纽特，你和她说，我没做过什么……"

"真有意思，你向你平时霸凌的对象求救？"厌烦的情绪敲打着她的神经，忒休斯念了一个咒语，艾瑞克尖叫着被头朝下地挂在了半空，唯一的安慰是他不用紧紧抓着自己的裤子了。"你的傲慢哪儿去了，弗尔先生？。"

纽特被吓了一跳，她分辨不出那是真心的还是玩笑。她印象中的忒修斯从不会这么做，她的语气和音调让她感到陌生。忒休斯在生气，我必须做点什么。她挡在了姐姐的身前，努力让语气镇定一点，“……他其实也没有那么坏，真的。”

这就够了。忒休斯没有回答，我知道他没有那么坏，那只是个普通的男孩，学习，玩乐，和其他人没什么两样。但他也会心安理地伤害别人，他的快乐是踩踏在无辜者的身上重量。我很难理解这样的事情。

纽特紧紧抱着姐姐的手，等她注意到时雨已经开始下了，冰凉的水滴落在了她们的衣服上，很快洇开化作了深色的印记。忒修斯已经放下了魔杖，她不敢大声喘息，只是很固执地看向自己的姐姐。忒修斯恰好也在低头看她，完全不在乎旁边还有一个悬在半空的人在呻吟。

她在那场雨中察觉到了什么，那是年少的纽特还不足以看清楚的东西。她稍稍冷静下来才发现姐姐的身体在微微发抖，少有的情绪化让她抿紧嘴唇，收起了所有表情。她有种奇怪的感觉，好像此时是忒修斯才是需要她安慰的人。风雨声和自己的心跳混合在一起，还伴随着艾瑞克的呜咽，但她觉得这一刻从未有过的安静，她很自然地抬起手臂，抱住了姐姐的腰。片刻后忒休斯抬起手，轻抚过亲手修剪整齐的红发。

"……让他走吧。"所有人都安静下来，纽特再一次恳求她的姐姐，在场唯一的男孩眼泪汪汪地看着她，"艾瑞克，你可以不那么讨人厌的，换点别的事情做吧。也别去找其他同学，我会阻止你的。"

他被摔在草地上，打了个滚后惊魂未定地抬起头看着对方。他终于想起来了，那个“谣言”。这个女生， 她是赫奇帕奇的——

"说实话，我有点惊讶你到现在才认出我。"忒休斯把双手搭在妹妹肩膀上，居高临下地看着他，“现在再自我介绍就太尴尬了。你知道怎么找到我，如果你的衣服还需要赔偿的话。”

纽特不放心地看着呆滞的同学，“需要我们送你……噢，他跑得真快。”

 

"你不高兴了吗？"

"你不应该这样，他会把这件事说出去，教授会罚你的。而且，艾瑞克会不会……报复你？"

“你在担心我吗？嗯，我也不能保证他不会……”忒休斯看到纽特急得耳朵都红了，笑了起来，“他不会的，否则他就不能继续假装自己很厉害了。”

她突然感到挫败，“我不知道那是不是个好主意。”

阴雨天很闷热，忒休斯干脆把领带扯开，让风灌进自己的领子里。"至少他有个得到纠正的机会了。我报告了教授，他们现在知道四年级有人在霸凌同学了，艾瑞克会得到教育的。"

忒修斯这样安慰她，纽特不太确定，但她还是让忒修斯把她抱住，她的姐姐真是个抱抱怪。不过这次抱的时间太长了，纽特拍打着忒修斯环住她的双手，她的姐姐不情愿地松开了

忒休斯用指关节勾了勾她的下巴，她们还没有就餐，默契地朝着食堂走去。纽特走到一半突然站住了，她犹豫了，“有人等着你吗？你的……男朋友。我不想打扰你们的。”

忒休斯惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，"谁？"她忽然想起了什么，双手交叉在胸前，"爱德华？他不是，我们只是搭档在做实验项目，我还没打算让他做我的男朋友。"

纽特迟疑了一下，"可是……你们一直走在一起，下课的时候"

"我们要一起去做实验。莉娅也和我们一组，你为什么不怀疑她是我的女朋友？"

她的脸一下子红了，讪讪咬住嘴唇。忒休斯总有办法让她接不下话，"我……我看到爱德华亲你了。"

"梅林在上，你的固执是跟谁学的。"忒休斯停下脚步，发出抱怨的声音。她抱着双臂，不满地盯着纽特，对方的脸已经红透了，但还是倔强地盯着她看。"那只是一个吻，还是在脸上！我和他说清楚了，我们之间没有发展的可能。还有，你这么在意的话，怎么不当面来问我。"

"所以他只是你的……实验搭档。"纽特慢慢地重复，她感觉到心里一阵轻松，甚至比得知艾瑞克不再来骚扰她的时候更甚。她有点控制不住脸上的笑容，只好侧过身快步朝前走去，忒休斯果不其然追了过来。

"每次我跟男生亲近一点你就要闹别扭，到底为什么？"

纽特低下头，想从忒休斯身边溜走。她的姐姐一把抓住她。年长的赫奇帕奇级长刚想开口，纽特踮起脚在她侧脸上亲了一下，然后飞快地跑开了，这次她没有再追过去。

忒休斯喃喃自语，“好吧，好吧……你赢了。”她在原地停了片刻，脚下转了个弯，反正她总会在寝室逮到她的妹妹的。

 

小后续：

"你也剪了短发。"纽特被姐姐的新形象小小惊讶到一下。

"我觉得这样挺好的。"忒休斯拨弄了一下垂在前额的刘海，短发让她的姐姐看起来更英气了。“对了，今天中午有个斯莱特林的学妹来问我们实验组还缺人吗，现在你们都开始提前学高年级的内容了？需要我把书借给你吗？”

“……”纽特顿了一下，“你明天午餐的时候能来阁楼吗？我一个人有点照顾不来月痴兽幼崽。”

“可以啊，需要我叫上弗莱教授吗？”

“……”

 

END


End file.
